a trip back in time
by ComedySuze
Summary: A Deadly alien object is detected by the Torchwood team, it has appreared mysteriously through the rift, they investigate. It leads to the death of a young man killed by the alien device. Appearances by Gene Hunt and Alex Drake from A2A.
1. Chapter 1

**A trip back in Time**

**Chapter 1**

In the Torchwood Hub as Jack was sitting in his office hand resting against his face, deep in thought about a dream he'd just had,it was of him and Ianto trying to save Gwen but to no avail who had been attacked by Gray. He knew Gray was locked up now and he couldn't harm and damage any of them. He hated what Gray done to Tosh and knew he had to put that behind him and move on with the rest of his life.

Ianto was busy watching the monitor screens and Gwen just arriving in the hub bringing in some fast food for them. She didn't want to interrupt Ianto as he switched a few buttons on the computer,

"Ianto two slices of Pizza left take it before i might"

"Now that's just being rude Gwen" Ianto said rolling his eyes with anmusement and laughter as she hit him softly in the shoulder.

Ianto leaned over the small table took two slices of pizza from the cardboard square box and put them on a plate. Gwen asked Ianto if Jack was ok notcing that he seemed to be a lot quieter today as the day before he was full of spark and jokes,

_. _Ianto took a bite of the pizza slice

"I think he might just be double checking a few documents"

"What's that on the screen something's come through the rift "Gwen said as she noticed something strange on the monitor, souble xlixking on the screen managing to get a zoom in of the building and area that it was currently located in _Alien object detected by Cardiff University. _

Jack came out of his office and looked over Gwen's shoulder, breathing in the smell of her perfume in the process "So anyway looks like we'll have to investigate whatever it is that's appeared through the rift"_ , _Ianto was still hungry but decided he'd finished his pizza slice later. They got in the Torchwood humvee and Gwen detected on the computer that the rift had been opened, _was something or someone trying to come through. _The humvee raced through the traffic lights and they finally arrived at the University. Gwen noticed PC Andy he was questioning some witnesses. She walked over to him "What happened Andy" "Murder that's what happened young student in his late teens, was found dead by a teacher by the entrance, "

Jack stood over the body while Ianto noticed that there were strange marks on the young man's body, looked like there was a struggle and he'd been hit in the back of the head by the alien object. "Ianto can trace where it is now" He shook his head and answered no. Jack came over to talk students, one of them Simon said that he saw something but it happened to quick.

PC Andy stood looking at Gwen thinking _all this Torchwood work she is doing is really spooky and he told her if Rhys was ok with the work she was doing_

"Rhys has visited me in work a few times now he didn't like Jack at first threatened to punch his lights out but he's ok with what I'm doing" Andy thought _Rhys was a lucky guy to be married to Gwen, _Gwen laughed and walked off to get in to the Humvee.

Jack told Ianto and Gwen that they'd have to run some tests on the computers in the hub, Jack had a feeling something was not right like the alien object might have transported the killer back in time. They arrived back and Ianto finished off his pizza slices. Gwen phoned Rhys telling him she'd be home late, he answered his mobile while he was in the pub with his mates. "Gwen, Robert just told me Joanne 's pregnant wants us to be god parents." Gwen smiled while listening to Rhys being all excited.

Ianto managed to get a description of the person who had the alien object, _a young man in his twenties, brown hair and brown eyes, around 5ft 10ins. The alien object was very small clawing device that when used it kills the victim instantly. _

Jack shouted for Gwen, she came down the steps. "We've detected the alien object in London, she thought "Great lets go there in the humvee" Jack turned to her with a serious look "No Gwen its in 1982 a lot of people are in danger and I'm gonna need to go teleport or go through the rift and you or Ianto to come with me" He looked really worried at the dilemma .Gwen said that she'd stay and monitor the computers in case anything else was detected. Ianto and Jack got ready to use the teleport device on his watch and off they went teleporting to 1982. Gwen hoped that they would be ok.

Jack and Ianto looked round, Ianto was holding the detector device. They noticed a red Audi Quattro car racing past nearly running over Jack, he shouted "you stupid moron"


	2. Chapter 2

The car stopped and Gene Hunt got out of the Quattro not looking pleased, he stood facing Jack and observed him who wasn't standing down from this argument that was about to happen. Ianto, holding the tracking device shouted to Jack that they have no time to argue with Gene. Gene looked at Jack thought "He must be American" he could tell by the Jack's overcoat.

"I've met a lot of not very nice old school coppers like you before they always seem to get in my face " Gene lit up a cigarette and looked at Ianto thinking _he looked a bit nerdy to be travelling with Jack ._

Ianto came walking up behind Jack and told him that they needed a lift as they had no humvee with them. The tracking device was beeping and he hid it behind his back as Gene Hunt, he exhaled his smoke, started to get suspicious of what they were doing walking dangerous streets he smoked his cigarette and leant against the wall. He agreed to give them lift Jack sat in the front and Ianto got in to sit in the back. The Quattro sped off quickly throwing Ianto from side to side in the back of the car as the car drove round corner roads very fast "bloody geek" Gene thought.. Ianto thought to himself this man was _the biggest bloody annoying copper he had met. _Gene raced through the streets, he was in a rush to get back to police station but first had to drop these two off first.

"You ok Ianto? "Jack asked

Ianto replied "Yeah just about Jack"

Gwen was sitting alone in Torchwood keeping an on the monitors and texting Rhys seeing if he had dinner on the table, she texted him to ask him to meet her by the entrance to Torchwood.

"So what do you two job wise" Jack knew he had to lie to Mr Hunt.

"Erm we work for an busy financial office in Central London"

Ianto rolled his eyes and smiled to himself he knew Jack was a quick thinker every time someone asked what their jobs were. He looked at the tracking device again and it started to beep at anything they passed by in the car. The noise of it was getting on Gene's nerves. Got a girlfriend Hunt asked , Ianto had to make something up fast, Jack spoke for him "Oh he's got a girlfriend called Gwen use to be a copper bit like you very tough she is"

The car stopped and Gene told them to get out, he sped off in a hurry.

"What an arrogant man" Jack thought

They were walking through past Luigis restaurant and walked into Valley Road , Ianto detected the alien device nearby, they both ran looking round, Jack was sweating nervously as Ianto was running way ahead of him.

"Jack is that him he's just gone in that restaurant"

"Ianto I'll go through the front entrance you go round the back, get the zapper machine out of my backpack it drains the energy from an alien device and makes it become weak"

Ianto got it out and took it with him as he hid behind the back door to then restaurant, Jack entered as the young man Colin had the device pointed to the neck of a young woman.

"Let her go don't hurt her"

"Stop get back I've heard of you lot from Torchwood you cause damage to our world, I know about you Captain Jack Harkness born so far away lived through every single event that's happened in our world"

Ianto came in walking slowly behind the young man, he managed to get the young woman to safety as he battled with the young man, the device slightly stabbed Ianto in his neck and he fell to the floor clutching the side of his neck there was a lot of blood on the kitchen floor where they were.

Jack grabbed the zapper machine and it zapped the power out of the small clawing device.

He quickly checked on Ianto and he put retcon in the water. He had to get him to a hospital Ianto was hurt badly and hurt his right arm. He phoned Gwen.

Gwen answered her phone as Jack told her what happened he told Gwen to open the rift for a few seconds so the device could come through, it arrived and she closed the rift. She put it in Jack's office in the safety box.

Jack managed to get him to a hospital and Ianto was put on a stretcher, Jack stood round hoping he'd be ok, he spotted Gene Hunt in the hospital who was with Alex Drake walking past in an other direction by the waiting room they were about to question a suspect they were after.

"He thought oh not you again"


	3. Chapter 3

Question time

Jack was questioned by a detective from Fenchurch West in the waiting room, he listened to questions being asked but at the same time he just wanted to get the hell of this place it was becoming a nightmare and Ianto was stuck in hospital while he recovered from surgery to his arm and shoulder from where he bled in the restaurant after being attacked by the Deadly alien device.

"Not him again" Gene thought he turning his head as him and Alex asked him "what was wrong"

I found him he's American and his poofter friend walking round the streets acting suspicious they asked me if I could give them a lift to Carlton Street. "

The detective noticed Gene and Alex and approached them "He says he knows you, he was involved in a attack in a restaurant, his friend was injured but is recovering from surgery"

"Hi I'm Alex Drake can I ask what your name is" Jack felt himself smiling by the sight of DI Drake wearing her red spotted blouse.

"Jack Harkness mam me and my friend Ianto had got to get some lunch in a restaurant but then this guy came in threatened to kill this young woman, I tried to be brave by talking him down, he lashed out and attacked Ianto "

Jack sat down on the chair sighing to himself I have to get back home I hate it in 1981" Alex looked at him wondering _if he was like her stuck in time_

_Gwen phoned Jack and he got up to take the call on his mobile by the entrance to the hospital" Jack where are you I can't stay here all night minding the monitors and computers I have to get home to Rhys" "It looks like I'm gonna be here a bit longer Gwen I can't leave Ianto here in the 1980's Alex listened from behind the corner ._

He turned to walk back in but was confronted by Alex who wanted to know what he was doing.

Gene went into question Ianto while he was laying in the hospital bed "What exactly where you doing in that restaurant you that mate of yours you're not from here are ya"

"No Mr Hunt I'm from Cardiff in Wales and i work as a receptionist in this job I do there" "So you're his tea boy eh" Gene looked with amusement.

Gwen did some research found that this device has travelled through time before about two years earlier it killed a young man in Manchester in 1980. The detective that was investigating a crime that the young man had committed was a DI Sam Tyler he was following the suspect in his car . The young man died instantly but what happened to Sam Tyler? Did he fall through a rift type line or did something worse happen, Gwen thought looking confused and shocked.

Gene came out of the hospital room "I'm gonna have to take you down to the station to ask you some further questions about the incident at the Italian restaurant in the East End. Jack managed to contact Gwen he told her that he was about to be taken down to the police station. Gwen told him about what she discovered of the internet this Alex Drake was Sam Tyler's psychologist and he was there when a young man was killed by the Scorpion shaped alien device that had killed the student at the Cardiff University.

They put Jack in the back of the car and Gene drove off in the Quattro, Alex looked at Jack though the mirror in the driver's view. He didn't look back he wanted to go back and get Ianto from the hospital but he couldn't.

"Right Mr Harkness according to our records there is no trace of any records on you, tell us your real name or I'll beat the living shit out of ya and I'll ram that techno gadget thing of your's up your backside until you tell the truth"

Jack folded his arms, not saying a word, Gene kicked the chair over and Jack jumped up ready to punch the DCI himself. "Gene outside now you need to calm your temper down, I'll ask the questions"

He left the interview room and Alex closed the door "Now Mr Harkness are you in time like me" She asked him.

"Yes but reason I can't tell anyone" "By the way you should tell him how you feel about him, I saw the way you looked at your DCI you're tempted to kiss him personally I think he's an arrogant pig and a bully"

"Tell me now Mr Harkness where are you from " He answered her question "Torchwood we deal with alien life form and do a bit of time travelling at the same time"

Gwen looked at the rift machine she wanted to help Ianto and Jack who were still stuck in 1982. She detected that there was a similar rift pattern running underneath London in that year, she thought that if she used it she could through it herself .She grabbed her gun and a torch and thought "Oh Sod it she pressed the button and she went through it.

Waking up by the River Thames, she held her head, it hurt like shit. Gwen looked round trying to find out where Ianto was she remembered the name of the hospital Jack had told where he was. She took off walking to that destination. She looked around at all the people dressed in their 1980's clothes.

"Ok I'll help you Alex get home to your daughter and you help me fix this watch of mine" She smiled and got up to hug him. They left the interview room "Bloody hell Bolls what did ya say in there you certainly took ya time"

Jack was put in the cells for the night. He sat down on the bench there remembering the last time he was in a cell, it was with Owen when they had got arrested for fighting outside a nightclub when Owen was going through the pain he felt after being bought back to life but remaining a dead man. Jack closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall.


	4. Chapter 4

Gwen managed to find Ianto in hospital. He looked surprised to see that she came through the rift "Gwen you should have stayed in Torchwood" She looked at him with smile. "Didn't want to miss the action you know me"

She waited with him as he waited for the Doctor to discharge him.

Viv opened the cell door, looking through at Jack. Jack lifted his head up as _Viv told him he was free to go . _Alex had told Viv that Mr Harkness was free to go. He left the police station as Alex followed him in a police car.

Jack arrived at the hospital to be reunited with Ianto, he kissed him on the lips. Feeling relieved that they would be going home. Gwen wanted a word with him though. "Jack the rift has disappeared under Cardiff" He looked shocked "Well where has it gone Gwen?"

"Its here under London 1982 we have to do something Jack"

_He thought to himself "London is going to disappear fast and he needed to do something to stop it". _Ianto was discharged and as they walked out of the hospital, Gwen noticed a woman was following them. "Jack were being followed" He turned his head and saw Alex.

"Who is she Jack?"

"Her name is DI Alex Drake she ended up here after being shot in the present day"

Gwen realised that Alex was the psychologist who she spotted on the internet as she was researching about the first guy that was murdered by the scorpion alien shaped device. She went over to her "You're Alex Drake" she asked her. "I'm Gwen Cooper".

Alex smiled and shook her hand. "Are you a friend of Jack Harkness then Gwen" Gwen looked over to Jack "Yeah he's a really good boss but also winds you up a lot" They both laughed.

Jack and Ianto walked ahead of them "Jack what are you doing you know you can't have her come back with us, plus her DCI might follow us if he's still investigating us"

Alex asked Jack when he and his friends would be leaving. He pulled her aside and told what Gwen had told him. Alex reacted in deep shock. "So are you saying when Sam hit the water in his car he was thrown through a rift in time". "I have to tell Gene" He put his hands on her shoulder "You can't Alex you have to keep this to yourself"

They left her standing by the entrance. Jack told Ianto about what Gwen had said about the rift being in 1982. He looked in his bag and found a small laser gun but nothing else. He realised that they would have to visit The Torchwood branch in Central London. He activated his watch so it would give him direction to the branch.

They followed the directions it gave. Alex followed them she was determined to see where they were going.

Jack, Ianto and Gwen got on a bus. Jack paid the bus fare. They sat down near the front, as it passed Tower Bridge Gwen looked out of the window "Rhys has always promised to take me here when he manages to get time of work, we haven't had a bloody holiday in years"

Jack sat close to Ianto, pointing out where London Bridge would be in the present day. Ianto looked and said "Doesn't look that much Jack"

They arrived at their stop and got off the bus. Still following the directions his watch was giving. It looked more like a Sat Nav attached to a Rolex watch.

They had found the Torchwood branch. Entering inside the receptionist had a big massive perm and chewed at her bubble gum.

"Hello gorgeous can we see who is in charge please"

"Oh I can't sir its against our rules" Jack flashed his badge at her.

She realised who he was "Oh My God You're that famous Jack Harkness who saved that….." He interrupted her, she blushed. She pointed to where the main office was as Ianto and Gwen followed him.

"You must be Captain Jack Harkness, I'm Lawrence Howard we've been expecting you to arrive from the future. We already know about the rift being under London please help us Captain"

Jack took his jacket off and running to look at the screens. "Have you asked Unit for help on this" He look unhappy but answered "Yes we did but they weren't interested in helping they told us that we are on our own"

Ianto detected that the rift was growing bigger "Jack we have to do something Now!!" The floor began shaking as everyone was thrown across the room, it felt like two earthquakes in one it was fierce.

It didn't stop. Alex was thrown against the wall outside the Torchwood Branch.

They recovered the main offices were damaged. Rubble all over the place. Ianto was in agony, they ran outside the branch to discover most of the buildings had disappeared, Alex had managed to survive she was lying against the wall, bleeding from the side of her neck. Jack lifted her up and took her inside the branch. She was unconscious.

"We need medical assistance now" Jack demanded.


	5. Chapter 5

Aftermath

Jack looked in the medical room as Alex was recovering from the injuries she suffered, he felt bad he knew had known this woman long. He was torn on wanting to help her get home to Molly and risk her waking up in Torchwood Cardiff .

Gwen had asked Lawrence to look in their files for description of the scorpion device. It was causing the rift to disappear back and forth between London 1982 and Cardiff present day. _But why she wondered? _One of them had to go back to destroy in the present day she offered.

"Be Careful Gwen" Jack told her He gave her his watch/ traveller that helps transport you through time. He hugged her and she disappeared in front of them. Ianto looked at Jack "what do we do about Alex"

He looked back "We make her forget and DCI Hunt too"

DCI Hunt and the other police officers had sheltered from the massive quake. They had just about managed to survive. He demanded to know "what the bloody hell was going on "Chris managed to get one of the phones working he made a call.

Gene realised about Alex he didn't want to think the worse had happened to her, he thought he might have nearly lost her so many times . His phone rang in his office he picked it up. _"The person on the phone had told to go to a secret government agency and not to tell anyone else where he was going" _He put the phone down and told Shaz that Super had wanted to see him in the Main offices in Newton Street. He left the police station the site before his eyes had shocked him to the core.

He had thought deep down that London had been bombed to the ground.

Ianto told Jack Gene Hunt was on his way to the branch. Jack folded his arms still looking in on Alex "We'd better leave them alone it looks she's in love with him, I could tell first time I met her the way , they look so close like me and you are"

He smiled at Ianto placing his hand on his cheek. Leaning to kiss him, Lawrence's co worker entered the room "Time and place for that Mr Harkness" She said , He laughed.

Gene drove through the streets he thought "Shit looks like World War 3 has hit the east end of London" He parked his Quattro outside and ran in, running to the front reception "the receptionist was chewing on her bubble gum" He slammed his fists on the table.

"Could you tell me where Alex Drake is please" She pointed in the direction.

Gwen had returned to the present day, she looked through Jack's personal things then realised she had put the device in the safe keep. It was flashing red and something slimy was coming out of it" She phoned Jack not knowing what to do

Gene arrived looking around the room in shock it was like a futuristic haven. Meeting again with Jack "So who are ya really then Mr Harkness you talk like you don't come from here" "We're Torchwood Mr Hunt we deal with fighting aliens and solving crimes and by the way don't pull that face at me" He noticed Gene pulling an unimpressed face.

Jack told him where Alex was. He went in wiping a tear away from his eyes. He bent down by her bedside "Alex if you can hear wake up we all need you and the police station especially me, don't die on me not today"

Jack and Ianto listened in sadly . "Please Bolls I need you back I'm hurting seeing you like this." He whispered in her ear "I love you Bolls, too much for reasons you don't know".

Jack went to talk to him "Mr Hunt I couldn't tell you early its best you keep everything you've seen today and in here to yourself, this is Torchwood a secret alien crime Investigation agency" He stayed with Bolly.

Ianto asked Jack how everyone would forget about what happened. Jack explained "When Gwen rests the timer on the scorpion device any trace of us being here in the 1980's will be wiped out then we will back in Cardiff in the present day."

He picked up his phone. "What do I do Jack" She asked

"Gwen use the small laser machine" She found it in his backpack. "Got it Jack"

"Now press the small red tiny button on the left hand side" She did it, It ran down the side of the device and she threw it in the water pot. It blew up but not by that much. "Bloody hell Jack not much of a explosion that was" She said laughing.

In 1982 they felt the floor move again. Gene went to see what was happening only to see Jack and Ianto disappear in front of him. He shouted "You bloody annoying American , cocky and git"

Everything changed back to normal in 1982 Alex woke up in he bed presuming it was a strange dream she had. Gene just thought it was the result of a hangover he had. Alex still remembered Gene telling her he loved her. She smiled to herself.

Ianto and Jack woke back up in 2009. "Ow my head hurts like shit"

Gwen laughed telling Jack "to shut up you big girls blouse"

Ianto put the tv on watching Paul O'Grady and laughing at a joke he made. "Good old tv I missed you" He thought rubbing his arm still in a sling.


End file.
